micronacionesfandomcom-20200222-history
AnaApp: Una App para cambiar El Mundo
Escribe aquí el primer párrafo de tu página. Encabezado de sección Escribe aquí la primera sección de tu página. Encabezado de sección Escribe aquí la segunda sección de tu página. AnaApp: Una App para cambiar El Mundo (o Teoría de los Sistemas Transversos, o Teoría Transversal -TT-) AnaApp: An App to change The World (or Theory of the Transverse Systems, or Transversal Theory -TT-) Por: Mauricio Guillermo Fontana, aka Andio D Andia, aka Andio Anatnof. Mendoza, Argentina, mayo de 20191. La Teoría Transversal (TT) es fruto de casi 30 años de intentar hallar la forma de cambiar El Mundo. Responde, sin habérselo propuesto, a varias preguntas fundamentales, por lo que dejó de ser un mero sistema político para convertirse en una auténtica teoría filosófico-científica que unifica ciencia y religión, sin perder la utilidad práctica de proporcionar un método efectivo (real, que logra el efecto deseado, que funciona) para cambiar El Mundo. Postula que existen 4 Sistemas Transversos: La Materia (Sistema Universo, Lo Existente), La Vida (Sistema Diverso, Lo Viviente), La Civilización (Sistema Converso, Lo Realizante) y La Anáfora (Sistema Anverso, Lo Ascendente). Cada uno es subsistema del anterior, por lo que sus complementos son sus opuestos, los 4 Sistemas Inversos: La Evolución (Sistema Proverso, Lo Creante), La Entropía (Sistema Reverso, Lo Disgregante), La Naturaleza (Sistema Adverso, Lo Agobiante) y El Mundo (Sistema Perverso, Lo Decadente)2. 2 Estas son todas las palabras que terminan con -verso: adverso, anverso, averso, converso, diverso, introverso, inverso, judeoconverso, malverso, perverso, reverso, tergiverso, transverso, trasverso, universo, verso. Proverso es una palabra nueva. Los Sistemas Transversos se llaman así porque se atraviesan mutuamente Como El Universo es todo lo que existe, La Evolución Atendiendo al principio de que toda tesis tiene su antítesis, y que ambas producen una síntesis La Naturaleza era adversa al animal humano, pero un día empezamos a imaginar cómo ingeniárnoslas para vivir mejor. La realización de esas ideas es lo que denominamos El Mundo. La plasmación de esas ideas en formato escrito, artístico o digital es lo que denominamos La Anáfora. La conjunción de El Mundo y La Anáfora es lo que denominamos La Civilización. Pero El Mundo es horrible, es un Sistema Perverso!!! Cómo puede ser la realización de las ideas humanas para vivir mejor!!! Sencillamente que los humanos no vivimos lo suficiente como para tener la perspectiva histórica; en realidad, El Mundo es un lugar mucho mejor para vivir para los humanos que La Naturaleza, y es un lugar que no ha hecho más que mejorar "desde que El Mundo es Mundo". Pero eso no nos quita de la cabeza la idea de que El Mundo es un lugar horrible y un Sistema Perverso. Eso significa que debemos acelerar su mejoramiento, que es a lo que nos referimos cuando decimos "cambiar El Mundo". La aparición de ideas abstractas en la mente humana produce el deseo de "realizarlas". Eso da origen a El Mundo. Luego, viene el deseo de "plasmarlas". Eso da origen a La Anáfora. La síntesis de ambas es La Civilización. Pero los realizadores siempre han sido más que los plasmadores Su permanencia en el cambiante devenir del tiempo se debe a que cumplen una función: Cada Sistema Transverso Si bien la aparición de cada subsistema fue espontánea, se podría decir que su Postula que existen 4 Sistemas Transversos: El Sistema Universo (porque está compuesto por una sola cosa), conocido como El Universo (Lo Existente); El Sistema Adverso (porque es "lo que está frente" o "a lo que nos enfrentamos" nosotros los humanos), conocido como La Vida (Lo Viviente); El Sistema Perverso (porque "está totalmente dado vuelta" o "está al revés" para la mayoría de los humanos), conocido como La Civilización3 (Lo Realizante4); y El Sistema Anverso (porque es "la cara superior" o "lo superior" de nosotros los humanos), al cual llamaremos La Anáfora5 (Lo Ascendente6). Como se puede apreciar, cada Sistema Transverso es un subsistema del anterior, y por esto tiene un complemento, opuesto, adversario o antítesis: El Creador (Lo Preexistente), La Entropía7 (Lo Inerte), La Naturaleza (Lo Salvaje) y El Mundo8 (Lo Decadente9). En este ensayo, dejaremos de lado el tema de El Creador, más propio de teólogos y filósofos, y nos limitaremos a analizar La Entropía, La Naturaleza y El Mundo, pues en ellos están las claves para cambiar este último. De los 4 Sistemas Transversos, los más nuevos y que requieren una pequeña explicación, son La Civilización, su Sistema Transverso inferior, La Anáfora, y la antítesis de ésta, El Mundo. Durante millones de años, el ser humano formaba parte de La Naturaleza, y no existía La Civilización. Pero hace unos cien mil años, el ser humano comenzó a hacer herramientas y obras de arte, que se relacionaban con ideas abstractas surgidas en la mente humana. Pues bien, esas herramientas y esas obras de arte fueron los inicios de En pocas palabras, La Civilización nació para hacer realidad los sueños e ideas humanas, organizando a La Humanidad para poder La Anáfora es la parte de La Civilización que todo aquello que, tras ser construido, no puede ser destruido Los Sistemas Transversos se llaman así porque atraviesan sus límites, crecen, alimentándose de sus antítesis, y por ende, de sus Sistemas Transversos superiores. Entonces, La Anáfora crece alimentándose de El Mundo, es decir, de La Civilización. La Civilización, a su vez, crece alimentándose de La Naturaleza, es decir, de La Vida. Y La Vida, a su vez, crece alimentándose de La Entropía, es decir, de El Universo. Por desgracia, las antítesis hacen lo mismo, pues El Mundo (Lo Decadente) crece destruyendo La Anáfora (Lo Ascendente), La Naturaleza (Lo Salvaje) crece destruyendo La Civilización (Lo Civilizante), y La Entropía (Lo Inerte) crece destruyendo La Vida (Lo Viviente). También se llaman Sistemas Transversos porque atraviesan sus límites de forma virtual, alterando sus antítesis, y por ende, sus Sistemas Transversos superiores. Entonces, La Anáfora altera El Mundo, alterando La Civilización; La Civilización altera La Naturaleza, alterando La Vida; y La Vida altera La Entropía, alterando El Universo. Y como en el caso anterior, las antítesis hacen lo mismo, pues Por desgracia, lo mismo sucede al revés: La Muerte puede destruir La Vida, La Naturaleza puede destruir La Civilización, y El Mundo puede destruir La Anáfora. Y sin llegar a ser tan drásticos, La Muerte puede alterar La Vida, La Naturaleza puede alterar La Civilización, y El Mundo puede alterar La Anáfora. Cada Claro que, desde el punto de vista del Sistema Transverso anterior, el complemento es la tesis, Lo Normal, y el Sistema Transverso inferior es la antítesis, Lo Anormal. Y como sucede con toda tesis y antítesis, están en pugna permanente, alimentándose una de la otra por un lado, mientras ésta arranca pedazos de aquélla por el otro. Son Sistemas Transversos porque se atraviesan entre sí, sea en forma real o ideal. Ahora bien, en forma real, cada uno es subsistema del anterior, y por eso tienen complementos, opuestos o antítesis (por lo que cada uno es tesis del posterior): El Creador (Lo Preexistente), La Muerte (Lo Inerte), La Naturaleza (Lo Salvaje) y El Mundo6 (Lo Decadente7). Se puede ver que, si cada Sistema Transverso es la suma del Sistema Transverso posterior y su antítesis, entonces es una síntesis. Ahora bien, Los Sistemas Transversos también se llaman así porque atraviesan sus límites, alimentándose de sus antítesis, de forma tal que la expansión es la reducción , y "consumiéndolas": La Anáfora se alimenta de El Mundo y crece a expensas de él, La Civilización se alimenta de La Naturaleza y crece a expensas de ella, y La Vida crece a expensas de La Muerte (si El Universo crece a expensas de El Creador es un tema que, como dijimos, dejaremos a teólogos y filósofos). Los Sistemas Transversos tienen subsistemas que no son Sistemas Transversos; por ejemplo, todos los objetos astronómicos, desde los más grandes hasta los más pequeños, son subsistemas de El Universo, pero sólo La Vida, aunque no es un objeto astronómico, es un Sistema Transverso. De la misma manera, todas las formas de vida de todos los planetas con vida, desde la unidad vital global de cada planeta (en La Tierra sería Gaia), pasando por las especies y subespecies, hasta los organismos individuales, son subsistemas de La Vida, pero sólo La Civilización, que no sería patrimonio de un solo planeta ni de una sola especie, es un Sistema Transverso. Y de la misma manera, , a pesar de su rareza. es una forma de vidaorganización bioquímica ni es patrimonio de una sola especie (pues debe haber extraterrestres que también tengan conciencia), una especie Civilización Humanidad es El Universo son creadores de mundos, de variadas formas y tamaños. En El Universo, los mundos son los objetos astronómicos. En La Vida, los mundos la vida en cada planeta, sus especies y subespecies, y las especies de cada ecosistema. Uno de estos mundos, el mundo humano, es El Mundo por antonomasia. Y en El Mundo, los mundos son los alineamientos (Primer, Segundo y Tercer Mundo), las razas y etnias, los subcontinentes y países, las patrias y naciones, las regiones y ciudades, etc. Por último, en La Anáfora, los mundos son espacios sobrenaturales (religiones), filosóficos (paradigmas), culturales (tradiciones, mitos y leyendas), epistémicos (conocimiento en general, científico o no, correcto o no), literarios (literatura en general), artísticos (arte en general), virtuales (ciberespacio) y flotantes (es decir, móvil, construido sobre plataformas elevadas, acuáticas o áreas). También son Sistemas Transversos porque se "invaden" entre sí, volviéndose inseparables. Por ejemplo, El Universo, a través de Lo Inerte, invade todo Lo Viviente, y por eso La Vida es inseparable de La Muerte. Y La Vida, a través de Lo Salvaje, invade todo Lo Civilizado, y por eso La Civilización es inseparable de La Naturaleza. Por último, La Civilización, a través de Lo Decadente, invade todo Lo Ascendente, y por eso La Anáfora es inseparable de El Mundo. Pero esta "invasión" se produce en ambos sentidos. El Universo también es invadido por La Vida, convirtiendo Lo Inerte en Lo Viviente, primero en nuestro planeta, y después en el espacio exterior. Pero claro, esta "invasión" recién empieza, y tomaría miles de millones de años. De la misma manera, La Vida está siendo invadida por La Civilización, convirtiendo Lo Salvaje en Lo Civilizante. Pero esta invasión sí está muy avanzada, y si no la frenamos, en lugar de ser el fin de La Vida, será el fin de La Civilización. Por último, La Civilización también está siendo invadida por La Anáfora, convirtiendo Lo Decadente en Lo Ascendente. En este caso, El Mundo y La Anáfora han estado en equilibrio durante miles de años, pero ahora, El Mundo ha cobrado nuevos bríos, y si La Anáfora no contraataca, será su fin. Nótese que, cuando un Sistema Transverso crea un mundo, asimila elementos limítrofes de sus supersistemas. Por ejemplo, un planeta con vida no es sólo Lo Viviente en ese planeta, sino también Lo Inerte limítrofe a La Vida, como la atmósfera, el mar, el suelo, y hasta los restos cadavéricos. Otro ejemplo: un país no es sólo Lo Pensante (sus habitantes), sino todo Lo Salvaje que hay en él, y Lo Inerte que hay en él. En cuanto a los mundos creados por La Anáfora, éstos no sólo incluyen Lo Ascendente (la obra en sí), sino todo lo que pasa en El Mundo alrededor de ellos; por ejemplo, el merchandising de una película. Es este efecto "transversal" que cada Sistema Transverso tiene en los otros, lo que AnaApp pretende usar para cambiar El Mundo desde La Anáfora. Es decir: en lugar de cambiar El Mundo intentando cambiar a las personas directamente, bien mediante persuasión y disuasión, o bien mediante obligación y prohibición (que es como intentar mover una pesada roca a pulso), AnaApp crea un espacio en La Anáfora que por "transversalidad" cambiará El Mundo (que es como mover una pesada roca creando una grúa capaz de moverla). Nótese que El Mundo intenta cambiarse a sí mismo mediante todos sus subsistemas, Mercado persuasión o disuasión (publicidad, marketing, etc.), La Ley intenta cambiar El Mundo mediante obligación y prohibición (decretos, leyes, etc.), la antítesis de La Anáfora, no puede cambiar El Mundo, sino hacerlo cada vez más «mundano». La Anáfora, por el contrario, no puede dejar El Mundo como está, sino que cada elemento de La Anáfora hace al mundo más «elevado». El problema es que, después de miles de años de equilibrio entre La Anáfora y El Mercado, 1 20190503V2100. 2 Estas son todas las palabras que terminan con -verso: adverso, anverso, averso, converso, diverso, introverso, inverso, judeoconverso, malverso, perverso, reverso, tergiverso, transverso, trasverso, universo, verso. Proverso es una palabra nueva. 3 Que reemplaza a El Mundo, 20190506L1140!. 4 Que reemplaza a Lo Pensante, 20190506L1140!. 5 Palabra acabada de inventar, 20190505D1825, que reemplaza a La Anatopía, palabra inventada ayer, 20190504S0914. 6 Estos cuatro paréntesis con Lo se me ocurrieron ayer, 20190504S1140. 7 Que reemplaza a La Muerte, 20190506L1725!. 8 Que reemplaza a El Mercado, 20190506L1140!. 9 Que reemplaza a Lo Agobiante, 20190506L1140!. Categoría:Ania